Eine unvergessliche Nacht
by IluvAlvinxBrittany
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Alvin nachts nicht einschlafen kann, sich aus dem Haus schleicht und seine größte Rivalin ihn folgt? Werden sie herausfinden, dass sie gegenseitige Gefühle füreinander haben oder werden sie alles nur noch schlimmer machen? Eine kleine AxB Geschichte Basierend auf die CGI Filmreihe. Deutsch/German


**WICHTIG: Das ist nicht meine Geschichte ich habe sie nur vom englischen in grammatikalisch korrektem Deutsch übersetz. Original Titel: A Night to remember Original Autor: casdean96 || u/2315487/casdean96**

Eine unvergessliche Nacht

Tick... Tack... Tick... Tack... Tick... Tack...

Alvin seufzte auf und drehte sich zur laut tickenden Wanduhr. Sein blick fiel langsam auf den kleinen schwarzen Zeiger der Uhr. Er stöhnte als er sah das es schon 1:37 uhr ist. Sie sind vor drei Stunden ins Bett gegengen und er kann immernoch nicht einschlafen. Er dreht sich seit 3 Stunden unruhig in seinem Bett hin und her.

Der rot gekleidete Chipmunk wandte sich ab und rieb sich mit seinem Pfoten die Augen. Er ist müde... aber er kann nicht Schlafen. Alvin schloss langsasm seine müden Augen...

She says "We´ve got hold on, to what we´ve got.

It doesn´t make a difference

if we make it or not.

We´ve got each other and that´s a lot.

For love, we´ll give it a shot

Er singt das Lied die ganze vor sich hin... er bekommt es einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf.

Don´t worry, ´bout a thing.

Cause every little thing, gonna be all right.

Singin, Don´t worry, ´bought a thing.

Casue every little thing, gonna be alright.

Alvin spürte wie er immer müder wurde und seine knochen immer schwerer wurden.

We´re undeniable, no "if´s" or "and´s" or "maybe´s"

Certifiable, we´re rocking´ platinum baby.

We´re so after hit, we rock you.

Undeniable, you know we got you.

Aber dann schon wieder... er schoss hoch und schaute sich irritiert um. Warum kann er nicht einschlafen? Morgen (oder eher heute) würde einer der besten Tage aller zeiten sein. Sie werden einen kompletten Tag alleine zuhause sein, da Dave ein wichtiges Meeting hat. Das ist das beste was ihnen passieren kann.

Der rote Chipmunk atmete tief durch und schaute nach rechts. Seine Brüder schliefen tief und fest.

Alvin kniff seine Augen zusammen, als er Simon sah.

"und er sagt, dass ich angeblich schnarche" dachte er sich und verschränkte seine Arme.

"Komm schon simon. Das ganze Haus wackelt ist ja schlimmer als ein Erdbeben."

Er hatte keine Idee was er machen sollte... Er ist zwar müde und gelangweilt, kann aber nicht einschlafen. Sein Blick schweift durch den raum und blieb am Fenster hängen. Es war eine schöne nacht... der Vollmond und die Stene scheinen hell.

Durch den Kopf des rot gekleideten chipmunks schweift eine Idee. Sollte er es wirklich tun?

Alvin dachte für ein paar Minuten einfach nach. Wer wird es schon bemerken wenn er weg ist? Nur für ein paar Minuten...

Er grinste von einem Ohr zum nächten und sprang von seinem Bett zuckte aber zusammen, als sein Schwanz ein kleines Geräusch macht. Er sah schnell auf um zu schauen, dass keiner aufgewacht war säufzt aber erleichter auf, als er seine brüder tief schlafend vorfand.

Er lächelte und ging leise aus dem Zimmer...

Langsam verließ Alvin das Schlafzimmer und kam auf dem Flur zum stehen. Er schaute noch einmal in das Zimmer zurück, um sich zu vergewissern, dass keiner wach war. Die Chippettes leben jetzt seit ungefähr 4 Monaten bei ihm, Dave und seine Brüder haben aber wegen den ständigen Kämpfen zwischen Alvin und Brittany einen eigenen Raum bekommen.

Alvin runzelte seinen Stirn. Er kann einfach nicht glauben, dass Theodore und Simon früher eine Freundin gefunden haben als er. Ich meine hallo?

Alvin kann es einfach nicht glauben. Er ist der gutaussehendste, romantischste, schlauste und coolste Chipmuk der Welt.

Und er hat immernoch keine feste Freundin?

Wie kann es sein, dass Theodore und Eleanor die Ersten waren? Okay... es gab immer schon so eine Bindung zwischen den zwei. Aber er glaubt es trotzdem noch nicht so ganz. Einen Monat nachdem er die Chippettes aus Ians Händen gerretet haben, meinten sie, dass sie sich verabreden.

Es ist auf jedenfall ihrgendetwas sehr falsch gelaufen.

Alvin verzog das Gesicht. Theodore und Elleanor sind doch Freaks.

Und dann kam, wie Alvin es gernen nennt, "Die nerdige Liebe". Simon und Janette waren früher beide die schüchternden und jetzt? Es kann doch nicht sein das er der letzte ist.

Er ging leise in das Zimmer von den Chippettes und schaute sich um. Es standen drei menschengroße Betten im Raum. Ein lila Bett auf der linken, ein hellgrünes in der Mitte und ein pinkes auf der rechten Seite.

Alvin runzelte seine Stirn und ging zum pinken Bett. Er hüpfte vorsichtig auf das bett und begutachtete die schlafende Gestalt.

Alvin kam plötzlich auf ein paar lustige Ideen. Er könnte auf sie draufspringen um sie aufzuwecken. Oder sie erschrecken, dass das Haus in Flammen steht oder erzählen, er habe versehentlich ihre Kleidung ruiniert.

Aber auf den zweiten Gedanken... sind das dann vielleicht doch keine so gute Ideen.

Alvin schaute sich noch etwas in dem Raum um. Er durfte ja eigentlich garnicht hier sein aber ja wir alle kennen ja Alvin richtig?

Lila... Alvin rümpfte seine Nase. Ekelhaft...

Herrlgrün... Alvin rollte seine Augen. Er fand sie aber immernoch besser als Lila oder...

Pinks... Pink oder lila ist ganz klar eine Beleidigung für Rot. Wer kommt auf die Dumme Idee zu sagen, dass pink genauso aussieht wie rot. Dieser Jemand ist entwerder farbenblind oder geistig komplett zurückgebleiben. Pink und lila sinf Farben für Barbies!

Als er sich so über die Farben mal wieder aufregt, schoss plötzlich das schrecklichste was ihm jemalds passiert ist durch den Kopf... Er will diese Erinnerung aus seinem Kopf verbannen sie einfach vergessen...

Das war vor ein paar Wochen als Dave Alvins rote Pullover mit Brittanys pinker Kleidung gewaschen hat!

Und was war das Ergebniss? Brittanys pinke Kleidung hatten nicht eine Anzeichen von Rot.

Als hätte es jemand so geplannt. Seine Pullover... oh gott.. Seine Polluver waren alle Pink! Und das schrecklichste daran war, dass er den ganzen restlichen Tag mit pinken Klammoten rumrennen musste.

Das war das Peinlichte was ihn jemalds passiert ist.

Es war einfach nur... grausam...

Das wer der Auslöser für den Krieg, der zwischen den beiden topt. Aber sie wird es schon noch zurückbekommen!

Er muss sich nur noch einen guten Racheplan einfallen lassen.

Alvin ließ noch einen kleinen Säufzer los, bevor er wieder von Brittanys Bett hüpfte. Sein blick ging noch ein letztes mal durch den Raum, bervor er sich auf den weg nach draußen macht...

3 Minuten später saß er bereits hinten im Garten mitten im gras und genoss die schöne warme Nacht. Der Vollmond war so Hell, dass er ihn fast blendet und die Tausen kleine Sterne die dazu am Himmel funkeln... Es war eine wirklich zauberhafte nacht.

Alvin seufzte müde und legte sich in das weiche Gras. Er verlor seinen Blick in den Sternen.

Er kommt Nachts oft hierher, wenn er nicht Schlafen kann oder ihm einfach zuviel im Kopf rumschwitrrt. Wie heute...

Es gibt tazächlich eine Menge, was Alvin gerade durch den Kopf geht. Der rot gekleidete chipmunk dachte nach.

Gerade denkt er über die Chipettes nach... Klar sie sind sehr tallentiert. Sogar fast so tallentiert wie er und seine Brüder oder sind sie vielleicht sogar auf dem gleichen Level?

Er dachte auch an die bevorstehende Tour mit den Chippettes.

Alvin ist bei dem Wort "Tour" etwas empfindlich. Klar er singt gerne und Konzerte gibt er auch gerne aber fast jeden Tag ein Konzert... Das kann einen wirklich fertig machen.

Alvin, Simon und Theodore haben bereits zwei Touren hintersich. Eine mit Ian... die aber sehr schnall zuende ging. So schnell das sie nichtmal richtig live gesungen haben. Er hat einen richtigen Hass auf Ian. Er würde nie mehr für Ian singen, egal was kommt.

Die andere Tour mit Dave war länger. Aber nach dieser Tour waren sie wie ausgestorben und haben erstmal eine lange Pause vom Singen und Tanzen gebraucht.

Die World Europa Tour... Alvin und seine Band haben fast jede Hauptstadt in Europa besucht. Ach und dan paris und dieser Unfall auf der Bühne mit Dave...

Als Alvin darüber nachdachte wurde er etwas rot... Okay er sah ein, dieser Unfall war seine Schuld.

Es gibt aber noch eine andere Sache... oder jemand über den er sehr viel nachdenkt.

Alvin runzelt die Stirn. Warum denkt er so oft an sie? Er denkt 24 Stunden am Tag an sie. Sie geht im einfach nicht aus dem Kopf.

Alvin biss sich auf die Lippe. Klar Brittany kann nerving und egoistisch sein, doch sie hat das Herz am rechten Fleck. Sie sorgt sich sehr für ihre Schwestern. Auch wenn sie es nicht oft zeigt.

Aber andererseits würde sich Brittany auf keinen Fall für Alvin interessieren. Er ist nicht ihr Bruder oder so... er gehört nicht zur Familie... Er interessiert sie garnicht.

Warum interessiert er sich so viel führ sie? Er weiß doch, dass er ihr völlig egal ist. Alvins ohren knickten sich nach unten. Okay er muss zugeben er mag sie... Er mag sie sogar sehr... Er mag sie sehr SEHR.

Alvin errötet jedes mal wenn sie normal miteinander sprechen. Aber warum?

Okay... vielleicht ist sie sein Schwarm... vielleicht ist sie...

Plötzlich wurde Alvin ernst.

Er würde es natürlich niemals zugeben. Auf keinen Fall würde er das. Lieber bekämpft er sie sein Leben lang weiter als es zuzugeben.

Das lustige ist aber, dass er nichteinmal weiß, warum sie ständig kämpfen... Sie haben einfach ein kompliziertes Verhältniss zueinander.

Alvin dachte über morgen nach und lächelte. Sie werden morgen den ganzen Tag alleine sein. Ein kompletter Tag ohne einen einzigen "ALVIIIIIIIIIIIIN" Schrei von Dave. Alvin schloss für einige Sekunden seine Augen... Die nacht war wirklich wunderschön. Er fühlte sich plötzlich etwas schläfrig... sogar seh müde... Er konnte sich nicht mehr wehren, als seine augen sich von alleine immer weiter schlossen. Alvin dachte wieder nach.

Clair kommt morgen vorbei und Dave wird sich um ein Date mit ihr bemühen. Sie ist echt hübsch und cool... also für einen Menschen.

Aber ihn konnte wirklich keiner überbieten. Er ist perfekt... Er ist der beste... Er ist...

"Alvin?" Alvins augen öffneten sich blitzschnell als er hörte, wie jemand seinen Namen rief. Er stand langsam auf und drehte sich um, um zu sehen wer ihn gerufen hat. Die stimme war ganz klar weiblich also eine von den Chippettes? Als er sah, wie aus dem Schatten eine pinke Gestalt hervortrat wurde er nervös.

Alvin spürte wie sein puls auf 200 anstieg, als er sie sah.

Sie war wunderschön. Ihr hellrosa Nachtkleid ließ sie wie eine Prinzessin aussehen. Und dan wahren da noch ihre Augen... ihre eisblauen augen funkelten im Mondlicht und sahen aus, wie zwei wunderschöne Sterne.

Oh gott...

Man sah Alvin an, dass er nur noch körperlich anwesend ist und mit seinen Gedanken im Siebten Himmel schwebt. Sie ist wunderschön. Alvin findet sie den lieben langen Tag wunderschön doch jetzt... Alles was Alvin herausbrach war ein langes und erstauntes "wow".

Als brittany das hörte wurde sie etwas rot. Sie weiß sie ist nicht wirklich rausgeputzt. Sie ist nicht geschminkt und trägt einen Pyjama. Okay mehr so ein Nachthemd aber ist das nicht dasselbe?

"Was?" Brittany fing an zu kichern, als sie alvins komisch verträumtes Gesicht sah.

Alvin schüttelte schnell mit seinem Kopf, um ihn wieder klar zu bekommen.

"Du bist... du bist..." Alvin fand keine Worte, um ihre Schönheit zu beschreiben. "Du bist... wow." Das war alles, was er herausbekam.

"Ja danke ich weiß, dass ich Chaotisch aussehe. Aber ich bin vor 5 Minuten aufgewacht also was hast du erwartet?"

"Britt..." begann alvin leise und sah sie nervös an. "Du bist das komplette gegenteil von Chaotisch" stotterte er und sah verlegen auf sich herab. Warum sagte er ihr das? Er wollte ihr eigentlich garkein Kompliment machen. Aufeinmal bekam er so ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch... Wie Schmetterlinge. Er sagte sachen die er garnicht wollte und fühlt sich gerade wie ein kompletter Idiot. Er hat dieses Gefühl nur bei Brittany. Kann er dieses Gefühl nicht einfach loswerden?

Sie kann nicht sein Schwarm sein... Sie sind Feinde.

Brittany wurde etwas rot, als sie bemerk, das Alvin ihr gerade ein Kompliment gemacht hat. Sie ging etwas näher an ihn heran und sah im genau in seine Haselnussbraunen Augen. Sie bemerkte jedoch, wie sie immer mehr erötete und brach den Blickkontakt deshalb schnell wieder ab.

Beide standen da, in völliger Stille...

Schließlich entscholss sich Alvin dazu, dass Schweigen zu brechen.

"Was machst du überhaupt hier?" fragte er und hoffte, dass es nicht allzu unhöflich klang. Das letzte was er will, ist sie zu verärgern. Es steht zwar immernoch auf seiner Liste... aber nicht jetzt.

"Ich wollte dich gerade das gleiche fragen" erwiederte Brittany.

Alvin säufzte nur und setzte sich mit den Rücken zu ihr auf das Gras und fing an die Sterne zu beobachten.

Brittany war etwas irritiert, setzte sich aber dan mit einem leichten Zögern neben Alvin.

Sie blickte zu Alvin herüber, der weiter grundlos in die Sterne blickte. Neugirig folgte sie seinen Blick, um zu sehen, was ihn so erstaunt in den Himmel blicken lässt.

Er atmete tief durch und antwortete: "Ich konnte nicht schlafen also bin ich hierher gekommen um... einfach etwas nachzudenken.

Brittany nickte in gedanken versunken. Sie blickte immernoch in den Sternenhimmel.

Der rot gekleidete chipmunk blickte zu Brittany. Sollte er vielleicht einen Arm über ihre Schulter legen? Nee, viel zu kitschig und alt... Man könnte ruhig mal über neue Wege nachdenken, um ein Mädchen zu beeindrucken.

"Und du? Was machst du hier? begann er. "Als ich vorhin im Flur war, habt ihr doch alle drei geschlafen oder nicht?" Brittany lächelte etwas.

Es ist zwar selten aber beide genießen es mal miteinander zu reden, ohne zu kämpfen.

"Ja ich habe geschlafen, bis ich merkte, dass jemand herumläuft. Also bin ich nachgegangen und habe dan herausgefunden, dass du das bist" sprach sie und errötete dabei etwas.

Alvin verzog eine Augenbraue.

"Du bist mir also gefolgt" fragte er, worauf brittany mit eine leicht verlegenen Nicken reagiert.

Alvin kicherte "Was für ein Spion"

Brittany schaute lächelnd weg.

"Es ist doch okay. Oder hast du etwas zu verbergen?" fragte sie lächelnd.

"Natürlich nicht. Was sollte ich den verbergen" erwiederte Alvin.

Brittany zuckte nur mir den Schultern.

Brittany fing an zu zittern. Sie musste sagne, obwohl sie ein Chipmunk mit Fell ist, ist es doch eine Kalte wenn auch schöne Nacht. Trotzdem sitzen sie hier schon seit fünfzehn minuten.

Alvin bermerkte, dass sie anfing, sich selber zu umarmen.

Ohne zu zögern fing alvin an, seinen roten Polluver auszuziehen. Den bevor er rausgin, hat er noch schnell von seinen Pyjama in den Pullover gewechselt, da er wusste, dass es draußen nicht sonderlich warm sein wird.

Brittany warf im einen überaschten Blick zu, als er anfing seinen Pullover auszuziehen.

Alvin überreichte ihr den Pullover mit einem warmen Lächeln im Gesicht. "Hier zieh den an. Es wird dir dan gleich wärmer".

Brittany würde am liebsten quitschen vor Freude. Sie sah ihn mit einem dankbaren Lächeln an und fing an, sich den Pullover über den Kopf zu ziehen.

Alvin fragte sich selber, warum er das getan hat. Er beobachtet Brittany dabei, wie sie den Pullover anzog. Er war wegen seiner eigenen Reaktion verwirrt. Aber wenn das hilft ihre Beziehung zu verbessern... warum nicht.

Sie spürte, wie es immer wärmer wurde. Brittany lächelte Alvin warm an, der komplett ohne Kleidung neben ihr saß. (Nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen sind Chipmunks ^^)

"Vielen Dank" flüßterte sie mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

"Kein Problem" antwortete Alvin. Er blickte auf seine Füße. "Ich frage mich, wie spät es mittlerweile ist."

"Ehm also als ich rausgegangen bin, war es halb drei" antwortete sie worauf Alvin mir einem Nicken reagiert.

"Dann ist es warscheinlich schon drei Uhr. Dave wird sicherlich bald..." Alvin wurde von der aufgehenden Haustür unterbrochen. Alvin und Brittany sahen beide zur Tür, wo auch schon Dave mit einer braunen, um seinen Hals geschwungene Tasche heraustrat. Er sah immernoch extrem schläfrig aus.

Als Alvin Dave sah, griff er schnell nach brittanys Pfote, die ihn daraufhin verwirrt anschaute. Alvins Augen waren auf Dave fokusiert, der gerade seine schlüssel für die Haustür suchte.

Er drehte seinen Kopf zu Brittany und signalisierte ihr still zu sein, indem er einen Finger über seinen Mund legt. Er richtete sich vorsichtig auf und zog Brittany mit sich hoch. Seine augen waren dabei die ganze Zeit auf Dave gerichtet, der immernoch in seiner Jackentasche den Schlüssel sucht.

"Warscheinlich sucht er seine Schlüssel" flüßterte Alvin.

Brittany sah kurz zu Dave und dan wieder zu Alvin, der ihr mit den Augen signalisiert ihm zu folgen.

Sie nickte kurz und wurde auch schon von Alvin aus dem Lichtkegel gezogen. Sie rannten hand in hand durch den Garten, auf der suche nach einem guten Versteck. Sie mussten einen Platz finden, wo sie nicht entdeckt werden.

Alvin sah sich schnell im Garten um und dachte nach. Sie könnten sich auf den Baum verstecken oder... Er sah seine Chance und rannte direkt auf die Büsche zu. Brittany dicht hinter ihm. "Schnell in den Busch" flüßterte er. Alvin blieb vor den Busch stehen und signalisierte mit einer Handbewegung vorsichtig zu sein. Wenn sie zu laut sind, werden sie vielleicht noch von dave entdeckt.

Die pink gekleidete Chipette ging leise und vorsichtig hinter Alvin in den Busch. Beide atmeten erleichter auf, als sie lautlos und ohne größere Probleme im Busch angekommen sind.

Als sie sicher wahren, versuchte Alvin mit aller Kraft nicht zu lachen. Die etwas komisch aussehnde Grimasse die er dabei zog, brachte Brittany etwas zum kichern. Genau in diesen Moment lief Dave mit einen lauten Gänen an ihnen vorbei, blieb aber stehen als er dieses komisch klingende Geräusch hörte. Es gab nur wenige Personen, die dieses Geräusch von sich geben konnten.

Es klang nach einen kichernden Chipmunk. Dave kannte dieses Geräusch nur allzugut. Er verzog etwas das Gesicht und hörte genau hin, um herauszufinden, woher das geräusch kam.

Er erblickte den Busch und war etwas verwundert, weil das geräusch aus dieser richtung zu kommen schien.

Eher eine schlechte Situation für zwei Chipmunk, die genau in diesem Busch saßen, denn Dave lief direkt darauf zu.

Alvin blickte beinahe schon panisch in daves richtung, als er merkt, dass er immer näher kam. Er drehte sich zu Brittany, die immernoch mit Kichern beschäftigt war. Ohne zu zögern legte er seine Pfote über ihren Mund, um sie am weiterne Kichern zu hindern.

Brittany erschrak etwas, als alvin ihr den mund zuhält. Beide stehen nur leise da und schauen sich genau in die Augen.

Alvin konnte nichts dagegen tun, als auch er langsam zu kichern anfing. Er musste einfach kichern, als er Brittany direkt in die Augen schaut.

Jetzt drückte auch Brittany ihre Pfote auf alvins mund, um ihn am weiteren Kichern zu hindern. Als alvin ihr einen verärgerten Blick zuwarf, zwinkerte sie ihm nur belustigt zu.

Dave war sich mitlerweile sicher, dass er sich diese Stimmen nur eingebildet hatte. Er blickte besorgt auf seine Uhr als er dabei war wieder zu seinem Auto zurückzukehen. Dave durfte dieses Meeting nicht verpassen. Andererseits fragt er sich immernoch, ob es eine gute Idee ist, sechs Chipmunks alleine zuhause zu lassen. Er macht sich ja keine sorgen um vier von ihnen aber zwei bereiteten ihm wirklich Magenschmerzen. Diese zwei würden sich gegenseitig am leibsten umbringen.

Als Alvin und Brittany das Motorgeräusch von daves Auto hörten, waren sie erleichtert, dass sie nicht entdeckt wurden und sie jetzt wieder sicher sind.

Sie schauten sich beide genau in die augen, ihre Pfoten immernoch auf den Mund ihres Partners gegenüber. Dann konnten sie es nichtmehr zurückhalten und beide brachen in einen herzhaften Lachanfall aus.

"Das war verdammt knapp" brachte alvin zwischen dem ganzen Kichern heraus.

Brittany lächelte ihm zu.

"Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen" sagte Brittany mit einem süßen Kichern.

Alvin hob eine Augenbraue und lächelte sie flirtlustig an.

"Ja ich weiß ich bin süß" zwinkerte er ihr zu.

Brittany errötete etwas und war froh, dass es so dunkel war, damit es Alvin nicht sehen konnte.

"Du süß? Na klar und Schweine können fliegen" erwiederte Brittany mit einem coolen Lächeln.

Alvin rollte seine Augen und tritt mit einem kühnen Lächeln etwas näher an Brittany heran, die sich durch die nähe etwas unwohl fühlte.

"Und ob sie das können... zum Beispiel Ian im Flugzeug" antwortete er mit einem Grinsen.

Brittany fing an zu lachen.

"Gutes Beispiel"

Alvin sah sie mit einem verspielten Blick an.

"Also stimmst du mir zu?" fragte er

Brittany blickte in verwirrt an

"Zustimmen, bei was?"

Alvin rollte nur mit den Augen.

"Na das ich süß bin" sagte er kokett und zwinkerte ihr zu.

"Träum weiter chipmunk" erwiederte sie und sah bewusst in eine andere Richtung. Sie blickte ihn jedoch gleich wieder mit einem überraschten Blick an, als alvin anfing, seine Pfoten auf ihre schultern zu legen.

Brittany wurde komplett rot im Gesicht.

Alvin sah ihr ernst in die Augen.

"Schau mich nicht so an, als würdest du mich Küssen wollen. Ich werde es sonst wirklich machen." kam es aus Alvin heraus. Brittany verfing sich mit ihren Blick in seinen Augen. Sie bemerke, wie Alvin anfing, seinen Kopf immer näher zu ihrem zu bewegen. Ihre Stirn fing an sich zu berühren. Alvin spitze seine Lippen und schloss seine Augen.

Brittany wusste, was als nächstes passieren würde. Ihr puls ging immer weiter nach oben, als sie Alvins heißen Atem spürte. Doch kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten, wandte sie sich ab und eröttete nur noch mehr, als sie hörte, wie Alvin fluchend neben ihr auf den Boden fiel.

Sie drehte sich mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht zu ihn um.

"So einfach ist es nicht..."

Alvin richtete sich wieder auf, sichtlich verletzt, über brittanys reaktion. Er bemüht sich aber cool zu bleiben.

"Dieses mal hattest du Glück, aber das wirst du beim nächten mal nicht haben" grinste er sie an.

Brittany begann zu lachen "Es wird kein nächstes mal geben Alvie" grinste sich mit einem süßen Lächeln, als sie ihn mit seinem neuen Spitzname betietelt.

Alvin verdrehte nur seine Augen und verließ den Busch.

Brittany blickte ihn hinterher. War sie zu unhöflich? oder zu hart? Sie fühlte sich etwas seltsam. Sie fühlt sich aber immer etwas seltsam, wenn sie normal miteinander reden, was leider nur selten vorkommt.

Nun verließ sie auch den Busch und folgte Alvin.

Alvin setzte sich auf´s Gras und senkte traurig seinen Blick. Brittany blieb stehen. "Habe ich in verletzt...?"

Sie wusste, dass Alvin eine harte Schalte hatte, aber auch einen weichen Kern.

Die pink gekleidete Chippete fluchte innerlich und setzte sich direkt neben Alvin, der regungslos sitzen blieb.

Brittany sagte etwas, blickte ihn aber mit einer verwirrten Mine an, als Alvin keine Antwort von sich gab.

"Warum antwortet er mir nicht?..."

Brittany, die immernoch ihn ihren pinken Pyjama und alvins roten Pullover gekleidet ist, betrachtete ihn etwas genauer und stellte dan fest, dass seine Augen geschlossen waren.

Sie stieß ihn mit ihren linken Arm an. Sie will mit ihn über einige Dinge reden...

"Alvin!" Zischte brittany wütent, als er nach den Stoß immernoch nicht wach war. Er erschrack etwas und sah sich benommen um.

"Hm... W-Was?" Sein blick stoppte bei Brittany. Sie war sichtlich verärgert, dass er neben ihr eingeschlafen war.

"Wag es nicht nocheinmal, wenn ich etwas wichtiges zu dir sagen, einzuschlafen!" sagte sie laut während sie mit ihren Finger auf seine Brust stach. Alvin griff nach ihrer pfote und lächelte. Er beschloss, etwas spaß mit ihr zu haben.

Brittany warf ihm einen gefährlichen Blick zu, als er ihre Pfote nicht losließ.

"Ich würde doch nienamls neben dir einschlafen.." doch brittany unterrbrach ihn.

"Neee, würdest du niemals" fuhr sie ihn sarkastisch an. "Könntest du jetzt bitte... loslassen" sagte sie und versuchte sich, aus seinem Griff freizukämpfen. Über Alvin´s gesicht breitete sich ein dickes Grinsen aus.

"Als stört es dich, wenn ich das tue?" stellt alvin fest. Auf einmal begann er, brittany zu umarmen. Sie war am anfang etwas verwirrt, erinnerte sich jedoch gleich wieder, dass sie sauer auf ihn ist und versucht sich freizukämpfen.

Und da war er auch schon wieder vorbei, der seltende Moment, indem sie mal nicht versuchen, gegeneinadner zu kämpfen.

"Das wirst du so bereuen!" schrie brittany... aber ihrgendwo genoss sie auch die Umarmung.

"Was bereuen?" fragte alvin lachend. Er hatte gerade einen neuen Weg gefunden, brittany zu nerven.

"Glaube mir alvin, wenn du mich nicht gleich loslässt, werde ich dir vesprechen, dass ich dir das so heimzahlen werde!" schrie brittany und versuchte sich weiter ihgrenwie zu befreien.

Alvin lachte fröhlich weiter.

"Natürlich wirst du das barbie" begann er und grinnste über Brittanys neuen Spitznamen. "und wie wirst du mir das dan heimzahlen?" sagte er und fing an, noch fester zu drücken. Brittany dachte nach. Wie sollte sie sich von seinem Griff befreien? Sie blickte zum boden und es kam ihr eine Idee. Über ihrem Gesicht breitete sich ein böses Grinsen aus.

"na so!" flüßterte sie und drückte sich mit aller Kraft vom Boden ab. Sie ließ sich mit ihren ganzen Körpergewicht und der Sprunkraft gegen Alvin fallen. Eher schlecht für brittany ist, dass Alvin nicht losläßt, als sie versucht wegzuspringen und beide knallen unsanft auf dem Boden. Sie schrie auf, als sie aufkamen und direkt danch einen Hügel hinunterrollten.

Ihre Köpfe prallten zusammen und beide säufzten vor Schmerz auf.

Es ging alles so schnell und Alvin nahm nur noch wahr, dass er plötzlich auf brittany lag. Sie rieb sich den Kopf und murmelte etwas vorsich hin, was alvin aber nicht verstand.

"Britt..." fing er an und rieb sich den Kopf an der Stelle, ander sie sich getroffen haben. "Das nächte mal wenn du einen tollen Plan hast, denk bitte zweimal darüber nach."

"Das gleiche gilt für dich..." sie hielt inne. Sie hatt ihre augen geöffnet und bemerkt, dass sie unter ihm liegt. Sofort stieg ihr Puls auf 200 an und sie hatte wieder dieses komische Gefühl im bauch.

"Was gilt auch für mi..." er stoppte auch, als er bemekt, dass er auf brittany lag. Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht.

"Ach und ich habe mich schon gefragt, auf was für ein weichen Ding ich gelandet bin" grinste alvin. Brittany sah ihn mit zusammengekniffene Augen an.

"Ha ha" murmelte sie "schön dass er dir gefällt."

"Da hast ja keine Ahung" sagte er und lehnte sich dabei näher zu ihr " Du bist ein großartiges Kissen" lächelte er.

Brittany warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu.

"Danke für das kompliment und danke, dass du so einen schönen abend zerstört hast!" zischte sie wütend.

"Es ist mir egal..." sagte Alvin. Brittany blickte alvin immernoch wütend an und er muss zugeben, sie ist wirklich extrem süß, wenn sie wütend ist.

"...den ich habe heute abend etwas weitaus schöneres gesehen..." beendete er den satz und lächelte nervös. Im geiste würde er sich am liebsten schlagen für diesen Satzt... Was redet er nur. Es ist als hätte er die Kontrolle darüber verloren, was er sagt.

Brittanys blick verwandelte sich von wütent zu verwirrt. Was hat er gerade gesagt?...

"...Oder eher jemand..." fügte er hinzu. Brittany könnte schwören, dass er gerade so rot ist, wie sein Pullover den sie anhat. Jetzt würde er sich am liebsten umbringen für diesen Satzt. Er spürte wie seine Hände immer kälter wurden und sein Herz immer schneller.

Brittany schluckte. Sie hatte angs, was als nächstes passieren würde... sie hätte es aber auch niemals von jemanden wie Alvin erwartet.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief durch. Sie dachte an die vergangenen vier monate... das erste Treffen mit den Chipmunks... sie hat warscheinlich gerade die Liebe ihres lebens gefunden... genau wie ihre Schwester, auch wenn sie etwas eifersüchtig auf sie ist. Sie dachte immer, sie wird die erste, die einen Feste Beziehung eingeht.

Es sah immer so aus, als würden sie und alvin die ersten sein. Beim ersten Treffen konnte man die Funken zwischen den beiden schon fast sehen aber ab da hatte ihre Beziehung ein auf und ab.

Und nur deshalb, weil beide zu stolz sind, um nachzugeben... und wegen ihrere ständigen Streiterei.

Aber was sich liebt das neckt sich oder?

Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie direkt in alvins haselnusbraunen Augen.

Auf einmal spürte sie eine gewisse Energie, die sie zu Alvin zog. Sie schloss ihre Augen und wartete darauf, was als nächstes passiert.

Auf der anderen Seite fühlte Alvin genau das gleiche. Eine gewisse Energie zog ihn direkt zu Brittany. Er starrte die ganze zeit nur ihn ihre Eisblauen Augen und vergaß fast zu atmen.

Er wusste nicht genau, was gerade passiert.

Dieser Blick den sie ihm gab, kurz bevor sie ihre Augen schloss... dieser Blick hatte eine gewisse Wirkung auf ihn... versetzt ihm so ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch. Er neigte seinen Kopf leicht nach rechts. Wissen, was gleich passieren wird.

Alvin spürte bereits ihr schönes weiches Fell und ihren heißen Atem, als er ihr immer näher kam.

Es schein so, als währe die Zeit stehen geblieben und alle Sterne scheinen nur auf sie herab. Es gab nur Alvin und Brittany in diesen Moment.

Da Alvin auf Brittany lag, konnte sich Brittany ab einem gewissen Punkt nicht mehr zu ihm hochlenen. Also bleibt nur noch Alvin.

Doch Alvin hielt kurz inne und öffnete seine Augen. Er tut es wirklch. Er erlebt seinen ersten Kuss mit Brittany. Er würde am liebsten ausflippen.

Wenn er sich jetzt nicht zusammenreißt, wird er niemehr die gleiche Chance haben sie zu küssen wie jetzt.

Alvin fluchte in Gedanken. Nein, er wird jetzt nicht ausrasten. Er holte tief luft und tut dass, was er schon machen will seitdem er sie zum ersten mal gesehen hat. Schließlich legt er seine Lippen auf ihre. Sie erleben ihren ersten Kuss.

Keiner der beiden konnten glauben, was gerade passiert.

Alvin war stolz auf sich, weil er entlich genug Mut hat es zu tun. Ihre Lippen schemcken wie Erdbeeren.

Er ist froh darüber, dass er nicht einschlafen konnte... darüber, dass er versehentlich Brittany aufgeweckt hatte und froh darüber, dass er neben ihr eingeschlafen ist.

Er war sogar froh darüber, dass ihr Plan sich zu befreien so schief gegangen ist.

Es gab nichts, was diesen Moment ruinieren könnte... nichts und niemand.

Alvin fing an, mit einer Pfote über brittanys Haare zu streicheln, während er sie weiter küsste.

Ohne es richtig wahrzunehem, legte Brittany ihre Pfoten über Alvins Hals und vertiefte den kuss. Sie schrie innerlich vor Glück.

Sie war glücklich aber auch verwirrt. Waren sie nicht bis vor kurzem noch feinde?

Ihr Leben schien perfekt. Sie hat davon schon geträumt, als sie sich kennengelernt haben. Es fällt ihr zwar schwe es zuzugeben, aber sie hat sich ihn verliebt. Ihren besten Freund... ihren Rivalen...

Brittany lächelte während sie sich küssten. Das war ihr erster Kuss und ihre erste Liebe. Es ist alles perfekt. So müssen sich also Jeanette und Eleanor gefühlt haben.

Es wird eine unvergessliche Nacht für beide werden.

Sie küssen sich jetzt schon seit über fünf Minuten. Keiner von beiden wollte den Kuss unterbrechen. Er verwandelte sich vom ersten unsicheren romatischen Kuss zu einem Kuss mit mehr Leidenschaft.

Alvin genoss jede Sekunde davon... er wird es niemals vergessen.

Er beugte sich näher zu Brittany und füllte somit auch den letzten ungenutzten Platz aus, der zwischen den beiden noch vorhanden war.

Langsam wurde alvin sein eigener Pullover, den Brittany immernoch anhat, etwas ungemütlich... Er fuhr mit seiner Pfote ihre Taille entlang und wollte den Pullover ausziehn.

Doch als alvins Pfote ihre Taille entlanglitt, wurde es Brittany etwas unwohl. Ihr puls erhöte sich wieder auf 200 Schläge die Minute.

Alvins finger glitten in den Pullover und fingen langsam an, ihn auszuziehen. Jetzt wurde es Brittany zuviel.

Sie riss ihre augen auf und warf alvin ohne nachzudenkne von sich. Sie richtete sich auf und sah geschockt in Alvins richtung, der nur verwirrt zurücklickt.

"Was?" brachte Alvin schließlich heraus und brach somit das peinliche Schweigen, was in der Luft lag.

"W-was ist gerade passier?" fragte Brittany mit einen verängstlichen Blick im Gesicht.

Alvin kratze sich am Nacken. "Nun... ich... ich dachte wir haben rummgemacht" stotterte er nervös.

Brittany sah ihn ernst in die Augen.

"Ja das ist mir klar... aber w-was ist danch passier?" ihre Frage bezog sich auf den letzten Teil ihres "Spaßes".

Alvin verstand und erklärte schnell die Situation von seinem Standpunkt aus.

"Es war mein Pullover den du anhast... er hat an meinen Fell gerieben und es hat sich nach einer gewissen Zeit so wie Sandpapier angefühlt." erklärte Alvin.

Brittany hörte aufmerksam zu.

"Wirklich?" fragte sie langsam und blickte auf den Boden. Alvin sah den besorgten Ausdruck in ihren Augen und verstand, was sie dachte.

Er ging langsam zu ihr hin und legte seine Pfote über ihre Schultern.

"Britt" fing er an und drehte ihren Kopf sanft mit seinen Fingern zu sich, damit sie ihn ansah. "Ich weiß woran du gedacht hast und glaube mir, ich würde soetwas niemals tun... zumindest jetzt noch nicht"

Brittany sah in direkt in die Augen. Sie verstand wovon er redete und vertraute ihm auch in dieser Sache.

"Wirklich? Weil du weißt ja, es ist Frühling" sagte sie und Alvin nickte (PS: Frühling = Paarungszeit bei Chipmunks)

"Wie schon gesagt, ich würde das niemals tun. Wir sind immernoch Teenager" antwortete er und umarmte sie "Ich würde dir das niemals antun" fuhr er fort während er ihre Haare streichelte.

Brittany nickte und löste sich aus seiner Umarmung.

"Es war nur... als du angefangen hast den pullover auszuziehen..."

Alvin fiel ihr ins Wort. "Jetzt weißt du warum"

Beide saßen da, in etwas peinlicher Stille und starrten auf das Gras.

Alvin unterbarch die Stille mit einer enorm langen Säufzer und stand auf.

Er gähnt laut und streckte sich.

"Ich denke wir sollten jetzt langsam wieder reingehen und uns ausschlafen. Wer weiß wie spät es schon ist" sagte er und wandte sich dem Haus zu

Brittany stimmte nickend zu und stand auf. Sie sah alvin säufzend an. Sie fühlte sich etwas schuldig, dass sie ihm nicht verrtraut hat.

Hätte sie ihm nur mehr vertraut...

Brittany sah sich an und dachte nach. Sie ist kein stück müde... sie haben morgen auch nichts wichtiges zu tun... sie sind alleine zu hause.

Die pink gekleidete chipette säufzte ein zweites mal und merke, wie heiß es mittlerweile in alvins pullover war.

Sie zog den pullover aus und warf ihn ins Gras. Jetzt war es besser... nicht mehr so heiß.

Brittany biss sich etwas nervös auf die Lippe und betrachtete Alvin, der in seinen Gadenken versunken schien.

Sie atmete tief durch und lächelte. Sie musste ihn etwas sagen... etwas, das sie ihn schon immer sagen wollte.

"Alvin?" rief sie woraufhin sich alvin in ihre Richtung dreht.

Genau in diesen Moment warf sie sich mit ihren kleinen chipmunk Arme um seinen Halz und küsste ihn voll auf die Lippen.

Alvin war darauf nicht vorbereitet, weshalb sie beide wieder im Gras landeten. Aber dieses mal war Brittany oben.

Er stöhnte beim Aufprall gedanklich, lies sich aber nichts anmerken.

Nach ein, zwei minuten hörte brittany auf ihn zu küssen und lächelte ihn an.

"Es gibt etwas, was ich dir schon immer sagen wollte..." fing sie an und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. "...also ich...ich denke" sie hilt inne und atmete noch einmel tief durch "ich liebe dich!"

Sie sah etwas schüchtern und besorgt auf alvin herab und wartete auf seine Reaktion.

Ihr Blick erleichterte sich jedoch als sie sah, wie alvin von einem bis zum anderen Ohr grinste.

Er zog sie zärtlich an sich heran und gab ihr einen herzhaften kuss "Ich liebe dich auch!"

Brittanys Augen weiteten sich und begannen vor Freude zu funkeln.

Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Ist das ein Traum? Erst waren sie Feinde und jetzt...

und jetzt... sind sie zusammen?

Brittany säufzte innerlich und legte ihr Kopf auf Alvins nackte Brust.

Beide liegen einfach nur da, kuscheln sich aneinander und genießen diesen zährtlichen und romantischen Moment. Alles war perfekt. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen.

Alvin streichelte sanft brittany´s haar und dachte nach. Er hat alles was er je wollte. Eine Familie, Karriere, Brüder und jetzt ist er auch noch mit der Liebe seines Lebens zusammen. Was will man mehr?

Er blickte zu Brittany und lächelte, als er sah, dass sie mit geschlossenen Augen auf seiner Brust lag. Sie ist so süß.

Langsam bekamm auch er die Folgen einer schlaflosen Nacht zu spüren. Aber das war es wert.

Alvin schüttelte seinen Kopf, um sich selber am einschlafen zu hindern. Vielleicht sollten sie jetzt wirklich rein gehen und etwas schlafen.

Er stupste brittany sanft an, die ihn daraufhin etwas benommen ansieht.

"Hmm?" murmelte sie

Alvin lächelte sie an " Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn wir jetzt ins bett gehen." sagte er und musste gähnen.

Beide standen auf, streckten sich und schauten sich etwas benommen um. Brittany´s blick fiel auf alvins roten Pullover, der immernoch im Gras lag. Sie rannte schnell hin und holte ihn.

Alvin lächelte dankbar, als sie ihm den Pullover in die Hand drückt.

"Danke" sagte sie und lächelte ihm süß in die Augen.

"Kein Problem" erwiederte Alvin und zog seinen roten Pullover an.

Und schon wieder standen beide einfach nur still da. Keiner sagte ein Wort.

"Komm schon, lass uns rein gehn" sagte alvin und griff nach Brittanys Pfote.

Brittany nickte und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

Das neue Paar ging Hand in Hand zurück ins haus. Morgen / Heute ist ein neuer Tag.

"Ach und übrigens. Wieviel wiegst du überhaupt du bist ganz schön schwer" schertze Alvin und grinste, als Brittany ihre Augen zusammenkniff.

Sie schlug ihm daraufhin leicht in die Schulter und unterdrückte ein Lächeln.

"Autsch. War nur ein Schertz" sagte er und rieb sich die schmerzende Schulter.

Brittany zwinkerte ihm nur verspielt zu.

"Dann hör auf zu schertzen"

Alvin rollte nur mit seinen Augen und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Oh und was wenn nicht?" fragte er verschlagen

Brittany fing an zu kichern

"Oh wirst du schon sehen" lachte sie und gab ihm noch eine zärtlichen Kuss, befor sie beide durch die Katzentür, die Dave extra für sie engebaut hat, ins Haus gingen. Dank dieser Katzentür können sie immer problemlos rein und raus wann sie wollten.

Beide gingen langsam ins Haus erschraken aber, als sie sahen, dass es schon 5:32 uhr ist.

Sie waren ganze drei Stunden draußen. Es hat sich garnicht solange angefühlt aber wie die Zeit vergeht wenn man spaß hat oder?

Simon und Jeanette´s wecker wird schon in ungefähr zwei Stunden klingeln. Sie sind frühaufsteher.

Alvin und Brittany gingen müde die Treppen hoch. Sie hatten keine Lust mehr, ihre Klamotten und ihr Fell von dem Dreck und den Laub zu reinigen. Sie wahren viel zu müde.

Brittany wollte gerade gähnend in ihr Zimmer gehen, als sie von Alvin gestoppt wurde.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und lächelte sie liebevoll an.

"Ich möchte nicht, dass meine Freundin alleine schläft" grinste er und küsste sie voll auf die Lippen.

Brittany fing an zu lächelnd und gab ihm einen Herzhaften kuss zurück. "Ich auch nicht" sagte sie als beide das Zimmer von den Chipmunks ansteuerten.

Beide sprangen auf Alvins bett. Alvin warf der schlafenden Person links neben ihn einen generften Blick zu.

Er schüttlete nur mit dem Kopf und entschloss sich, etwas gegen Simons schnarchen zu unternehem. Er sprang von seinem Bett, ging rüber zu simon und hüpfte auf Simons Bett.

Alvin schloss simons Mund und lauschte noch kurz, ob jetzt endlich Ruhe war.

Sichtlich erfreut über seinen geglückten Plan, sprang er von dem blauen auf sein rotes Bett und lächelte, als er Brittany bereits eingekuschlet unter seiner Bettdecke vorfand.

Er kuschelte sich auch schnell unter seine Bettdecke und säufzte müde.

Er drehte sich zu Brittany und betrachtete sie.

"Heute war es eine wirklich lange und schlaflose nacht" gähnte er. Brittany fing an leise zu kichern "aber das war es wert" fügte er noch hinzu und küsste sie.

"Gute nacht Britt. Ich liebe dich" sagte er und legte einen Arm um sie.

Sie kuschelte sich näher an ihn heran und lächelte.

"Gute nacht Alvie... liebe dich auch" sagte sie. Kurz danach wahren auch beide schon eingeschlafen.

Heute war eine wirklich lange aber schöne nacht. Sie können es beide noch nicht so ganz fassen. Gestern waren sie noch Todfeinde und jetzt sind sie zusammen und kuscheln sich beim Schlafen aneinander. Sie schliefen tief und fest... träumten von einadner und ignorierten auch das überraschte geschrei ihrer Geschwister am nächsten Morgen.

Das war eine wirklich unvergesliche Nacht...

 **ENDE**

 **Wow... das übersetzen hat wirklich länger gedauert als ich dachte. Naja ich hoffe die übersetzung hat auch gefallen und wie fandet ihr die geschichte eigentlich?**

 **Hier nochmal das englische Original: s/6696065/1/A-Night-To-Remember**


End file.
